Blood Moon Event
When? On 15.07.18, 3:32 EST the Blood Moon Event happened on the online mode, as it was still running the game's early build. Across all servers (apart from custom) the Blood Moon Event occurred and lasted three hours. As for current campaign modes and certain online modes, it happens at a set time before the main events. Where? It was mostly located in the Scorching-Sands Zone, specifically Older York. That was the main hotspot, as the blood spotlight covered that area. The blood moon could be seen everywhere. The event does not occur in modernized Newer York, only in unaltered Older York. What? The moon transforms, and causes all living things under the main hotspot to melt like wax and reform into high level demonic creatures. The ground tears open and the undead walk among us in an eternal night as the sun slowly stops emitting light as the waters of life itself becomes an elixir for madness. Phase One: All NPCs and players without hazmat suits or other protecting armor or enchantments start to melt. If it is day, the sun will dim quickly as the moon takes its place. All areas in the day time-zone on the opposite side of the map will be plunged into darkness. Phase Two: The ground begins to crack as the undead start to rise from the rift beneath the city. All players killed will become low-level freshdead. The "melted" will merge and reform into large masses which pose as minibosses. It is noted that some players killed themselves purposely to make it harder to other players. Phase Three: In the original build of the game, Older York itself was to be slowly sucked up into a void, and about 30 - 40 minutes later the Seven Sin Demons slowly rise from the ground, rarely one has a spell that can freeze people for 10 minutes. In the end of the phase, the Elderlitch rises up, but undefeatable until the next phase. In the current version, Older York is simply damaged by sinkholes opening in its streets, and the demons were cut out due to a glitch that would cause players to be inexplicably banned from online mode for a week. This is the last phase of the current version, and the event ends with the moon flashing several times and then disappearing, reverting to normal. Police and army vehicles then flood the streets of Older York. Afterwards, the bodies of the dead were buried under Older York, where they remained until the far future. Powers and Abilities Elderlitch (Cut): 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 6), Light Manipulation, Danmaku, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Power Nullification | Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Absorption, Body Control, Resurrection, Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid) '''First Sin Demon '(Cut):' '''Second Sin Demon '(Cut):' '''Third Sin Demon '(Cut):' '''Fourth Sin Demon '(Cut):' '''Fifth Sin Demon '(Cut):' '''Sixth Sin Demon '(Cut):' '''Seventh Sin Demon '(Cut):' '''Phase Four: (Cut)' The temperature glitches, causing it to switch from 9000 degrees to -9000 degrees Fahrenheit each second, causing it to be harder to defeat The Seven Sin Demons. Phase Five: (Cut) Two citadels rise from the ground. Players must destroy the dark energy orb within them to stop the blood moon from healing the Elderlitch. Once the Elderlitch is killed the event ends and all players can keep their loot. Phase Sy (Cut) If the event continues for six hours, Older York is vaporized by the moon and all loot and undead are teleported back into the underworld. NPCs will slowly rebuild Older York in a six month period. Phase Six (Cut) The entire 100 km radius will be turned into a giant lava pool for a period of an entire week, then it will turn back into a wasteland. Same ending as Phase Five.Category:Events